Diapers
by FlawedPerception
Summary: Max groaned in frustration as she tried to rewrap the diaper around the baby she was holding down on the stand. She couldn't believe she was having trouble with it. It seemed so simple. Just something I wanted to write. Rated T for language.


I thought of this story while I was taking care of my cousins. Of course, I was watching Dark Angel while taking care of them and may have gotten one or two or all of them hooked on it. Anyway, so I decided to write this. Thanks to Daciavu73 for beta-ing it.

I don't own Dark Angel. Which is a really depressing thing to say.

* * *

><p>Max groaned in frustration as she tried to rewrap the diaper around the baby she was holding down on the stand. She couldn't believe she was having trouble with it. It seemed so simple. Just wrap it around the baby's ass, and then secure it with the tape on the sides. It had seemed so easy when OC had showed her an hour ago. However, she just couldn't get the damn thing to just stay on. Letting out a growl in frustration, she threw the doll and the diaper that was loosely attached to it onto the ground with so much force that it shattered and sent pieces everywhere. One of the arms bounced up and smacked Alec straight in the face. Turning around, he noticed the "corpse" and turned to Max with a smirk, "You know, I don't think that's how you're supposed to do it."<p>

She sent him an annoyed glare, "You know, since I'm the one that's going to be carrying them for like, the next six months or so, maybe _you_ should be the one to change all their diapers. I mean, you got it right on the first try and this is only what, my twelfth?" She said while bending over to pick up the pieces. She noticed Alec moving towards her in the corner of her eye, a playful smirk on his face. Before she knew it, he pounced, taking her in his arms and spinning her around to face her before his lips came down on hers. He pulled away and his expression was one of love.

"I'm game. I mean, you are carrying my kids so I _guess_… the least that I can do is the diapers," He said with a thoughtful expression on his face before it turned into a mischievous one," and I mean, you'll probably be sleeping like a rock after all the tenderness and the aching and swelling. Oh and the labor. The horrible, horrible pain-laced labor. You'll need the rest too, but I guess since you just want me to do the diapers…" He finished with an evil grin on his face. He was preparing for a punch to the face or to the stomach, and so he was shocked when all he felt was a gentle push and a kiss on the cheek.

Max adopted a sinister smile onto her face, pushing Alec to the nearest wall with one hand while walking, "Alec, Alec, Alec. What makes you think that you're just going to be doing the diapers? Oh no mister, you're going to be doing a whole bunch of shit for me-" to which Alec interrupted to briefly point out, "I already do a bunch of shit for you Ma-" which was all he got out before he was quickly thumped on the head. Max continued with a smile on her face, "As I was saying, you're going to be doing a bunch of shit for me, not like you already don't… first off, when they're born, you're going to change their diapers, bathe them, and feed them." At the look of horror on his face she quickly continued, smirking inwardly," Don't worry, babe, I'll help you, _on occasion_. Next thing, when I get way too big to be doing all the trivial things like, cleaning, you'll take over that along with… whatever else that you do."

Seeing that she had finished her demands, Alec replied," I already had some stuff planned out, if you wanted to hear them…" at her nod of approval he continued," Well, I was already planning on taking over your duties in TC when the time came... and as for the stuff at home… I already do most of it… so I think I can manage tidying up every now and again. Um… we have months until we need stuff for the babies… but if you wanted to go shopping, I don't blame you. Can't hurt to be prepared right?"

She smiled at his thoughtfulness before pulling herself away and going to sit on the couch, gesturing for him to follow. As he sat down, she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. Suddenly, her expression went from semi-happy to something that could only be described as, panicking sadness. "I just… I mean urghh this is really stupid of me to say… but, I mean, I have no idea how to take care of a child and in just six or so months we'll have _two_ of them. And honestly, I don't think six months is enough time for me to learn how to take care of a baby. There are tons of things to learn and do, how to feed, change diapers, burping, bathing, plus we have to fix up a room for them, pick out cribs…" she sighed before continuing, "I have no idea why I'm panicking right now though, I mean, two months is enough time to get used to the idea that we're going to have kids… maybe it's the lessons that OC's been giving us to help us prepare for when they come or maybe it's the fact that I'm starting to show more and more with each week or-" She was immediately silenced as she felt a pair of lips against her own. When they finally pulled away, Alec was looking at her with a sheepish grin, "Your panicking was beginning to grate on my nerves. That and your voice was kinda getting to that whiny annoying tone." He managed to dodge the thump to his head before settling back into their earlier position. He quickly laid an arm over her shoulder pressing a quick kiss to her temple and rubbing her arm. "Come on, let's go get something to eat and come back so you can try on the diapers again huh? We still have time. While we're out, we can go and look at some cribs and stuff for the babies, get some paint for their room and all that other parent-y stuff that others do to prepare for babies. I'm getting that cooped up feeling."

She looked up at his face and smiled, "Sounds good." She said while getting up, "Can we get Chinese?"

* * *

><p>Sorry if they seem out of character and if the story seems awkward... I haven't really written anything like this... well, maybe once but that story was horrible and I'm pretty sure I got a D on it. This is intended to be a one-shot but if anyone is interested in it, I was planning on having a sort of prequelsequel story that leads up to and goes on from this story.


End file.
